grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Van Damn
Red Van Damn is a retired professional wrestler, as a vehicle, best for his tenure on GTS, where Van is a former GTS Intercontinental Champion in Van's first reign. This van kidnapped Prince Akkanatan, The Breakfast Club, Pete Corvus, Kamakazzy, Robbie E, Jimmy Controversy, Jay Evans, Kurt Bale, Buster Jackson, Rhett Titus, Jake Cage, Duhop, Tony Chini,Hollywood Hooligan. History GTS (2018-present) GTS Intercontinental Champion (2018) Red Van Damn debuted GTS on 2018 May 1, as a heel, by kidnapping Prince Akkanatan when he was leaving. On May 2 2018, Van kidnapped The Breakfast Club and on May 4 2018, Van kidnapped Pete Corvus. On May 6 2018, Van defeated Soda Pop Smith to win GTS Intercontinental Champion. On May 7,2018 during the match for the GTS Tag Team Championship between Pete Corvus, Tommy Salami and Grim, Duhop outside the house, Van come and tried to kill all four wrestlers, but they escaped and van gone away. On May 8, 2018, Van kidnapped Kamakazzy when Kamakazzy was going home with a car before Van blocked him. On May 9, 2018, Van appeared and tried to attack two wrestlers, but they escaped. Then, they informed all GTS wrestlers and all wrestlers came and attack Van. Then, there is smoke inside the Van and Van escaped. After the GTS went-on air, Van hit a man and kidnapped him. On May 10, 2018, all GTS wrestlers blocked Van and announced that if anyone climbs the Van and pinned it, that man will become the new GTS Intercontinental Champion. Kain Magyar did this and he become the new GTS Intercontinental Champion. Thus ending Van's 4 day reign. After the match, Van disappeared into the woods. Kidnapping all wrestlers (2018) On May 11, 2018, Van kidnapped unconscious Robbie E. On May 12, 2018, Ace Marxman and his girlfriend entered Van. Then Van gone. On May 13, 2018, Van have to face Sodapop Smith. But Sodapop escaped Kamakazzy from inside the Van. Finally Van gone away and Sodapop run behind the Van. On May 14, 2018, Van appeared and it's rematch claws was stolen by Hollywood Hogan. Then, Van chased him away. After several hours, Vlad Drago and Jake Cage pushing Van but it was stopped by Grim. On May 15, 2018 after the loss against Duhop in GTS Cockblock, Controversy was attacked and kidnapped by Van. On May 16, 2018, it revealed that Van's person ambushed Controversy and throwing him away to the woods. On May 17, Van tried to attack Sodapop Smith and Jimmy Controversy during their brawl. But they escaped. On May 18, 2018, Van said that Van will interfere the tomorrow match for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship match between the champion Kleetus Bailey and the challenger Kurt Bale. On May 19, 2018, Van interfered the match. But all GTS wrestlers attacked Van. Then Van escaped. Tension for who was the driver of Van (2018) On May 20, 2018, Van come inside the warehouse and kidnapped Jay Evans. On May 21, 2018, Jay escaped from Van. After few hours, Van kidnapped Kurt Bale. On May 22, 2018, Van kidnapped Buster Jackson. On May 23, 2018, newly crowned IC champion Tommy Salami crouched and Van's driver tried to kidnap Tommy, but Tommy revealed that the driver is Grim. After that, Grim ran home, saying someone jumped him, and stole all his gear. 30 seconds before the video ended, he said, "Oh F--k, that was close." Which means Grim is involved with Red Van Dam in some aspect. On May 24, 2018, it was "revealed" that Jay Kirby is the driver of Red Van Dam. On next day, Grim and Duhop punished Jay. On May 26, 2018, Van kidnapped Rhett Titus. But Jake Cage filmed this kidnap and warned Grim that Grim is the kidnapper. Then on May 27 2018 Jake Cage finds a key to the van on Grim's key chain when the Van started the guy inside kidnapped Cage. 'The driver of Red Van Dam was revealed (2018)' On May 28, 2018, Van stopped in front of warehouse and a man without identity run away from inside the Van. Then, all wrestlers attacked Van and opened the door that a driver is unconscious. Grim questioned the driver that who the kidnapper was. Grim slowly said Jay Kirby. But others, especially Pete Corvus didn't believed and they know that Grim is acting. Then, Grim attack Pete hitting a tube light. On May 29, 2018, Van kidnapped Duhop. On May 31, 2018, Van appeared in warehouse. All wrestlers attack Van and opened the door. It was seen that Tony Emerald was the driver of the Van. But Tony was not a driver. But everyone attacked him. During brawling between Grim and Tony Chini, Van hit Grim and Grim didn't know (acting) that his behind is Van. Chini was about to run to attack Grim, Grim thrown him into Van and Van gone away. On June 1, 2018, during the match for the GTS Championship between the champion Hollywood Hooligan and Kurt Bale, Van tried to hit both of them, but they moved and Van gone. On June 2, 2018, it was revealed that Hollywood Hooligan was missing. Then Grim said that he and other GTS wrestlers challenged Van for fight. Then, Van come and door opened. Then, Hooligan and driver come out and the brawl between Hooligan and driver was started. After superkicking driver, Hooligan removed the mask. Then, El Jefe Rojo was the driver of Red Van Dam. Then, Hooligan again removed the mask. Then, Duhop is the driver of Red Van Dam. Everyone shocked. Finally Red Van Dam is over. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves * Hitting a man / Accident * Signature Moves * Kidnapping all the wrestlers Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling * GTS Intercontinental Champion (1 time) Entrance Music Category:Villains Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Kidnappers Category:Monsters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists